


Learning to Live

by maxiemoo01



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Runaway, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Virgil's life is rough, to say the least, and on a whim he decides hes done with it all, so he runs away, and on his own adventure he meets some of the best people he could have ever asked for.





	Learning to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornyBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyBird/gifts).



> Hi! I'm back! This is a two part little thing for a friend for their birthday! So I hope you all enjoy it.

Virgil flinched as his back hit the brick walls of his school, yet he didn't dare utter a word against the tall man holding him, blonde hair falling into his face as he held the scrawny brown haired boy.

“What is wrong with you Virgil?” Declan, the school asshole, asked as he leaned into Virgil's face. “You were all talk earlier? Are you scared of me?” Virgil tried to rip his arms from the boy to no avail.

“L-leave me alone Declan, please.” Virgil stuttered, pulling at his arms again.

“Aw, is little Virge gonna cry to mommy?” He smirked. “Oh wait, he doesn't have one anymore.” Virgil froze at that, tears actually filling his eyes as he pushed himself up off the ground, hitting his head against the brick as he kicked Declan in the stomach, quickly grabbing his bag and running, panting as he listened to Declan scream at him.

He didn't stop running until he reached his home, stopping to catch his breath a bit before walking in.

Home, however slowly but surely it wasn't feeling like a home anymore. “Dad?” He called out cautiously, with no response he slipped his shoes off, dropping his school bag in his room before walking to his fathers room.

Virgil let out a small sigh, looking at his father, one hand on the tv remote, the other holding a beer, passed out.

Virgil walked over, turned the tv off and pulling his blanket over him, not bothering to try and wake him.

He walked back to his room, sitting on the bed and staring at his lap for a few minutes before deciding something, pushing himself up.

He grabbed his book bag, dumping all his homework and papers out, shuffling through the mess his grabbed his wallet, doodle notebook, pencil and a pen, putting the notebook, pencil and pen back in the bag, tossing his wallet onto the bed, he moved to his closet, pulling out a tank top, a shirt, and a long sleeved shirt, folding them and putting them into his bag.

He grabbed his one other pair of jeans, rolling them up as well and shoving them in. He grabbed the wallet, quietly making his way into his fathers room and shuffling through his drawers a bit before finding his wallet, he grabbed a few bucks, shoving them into his own wallet before heading back to his room and tossing it in his bag.

He looked around his room, thinking for a moment before picking up the hoodie he had hand sewn some patches into, pulling it on, taking his phone out of his pocket and leaving it on the bed. He grabbed his bag, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle and a few granola and cereal bars, shoving them in his bag and finally zipping it up.

Virgil slipped his shoes back on, taking one last look at the house before walking out, he wasn't quite sure where he was heading, but he was ready to leave this town.

 

***

 

Virgil rubbed sweat from his face as he continued down the sidewalk, he really wasn't sure where he was anymore, it had been a few days and he hadn't stopped walking unless it was to sleep on a park bench, use the restroom, or fill up his water bottle in a park fountain.

He had his hoodie tied around his waist, his face was hot, and possibly sunburnt at this point, but he wasn’t ready to quit.

Eventually however, his body, and the universe, had other plans.

Virgil was starting to feel light headed, causing him to wobble slightly, and his vision was blacking slightly, but he couldn't stop walking, he had to get far away as possible.

Then he ran into someone, someone taller than him, hair a light brown that Virgil kept staring at, not sure why before his vision went back and he felt his knees buckle under him.

 

***

 

Roman Sanders couldn't have been in a _worse_ mood, it wasnt that anything significant had happened to him, he just woke up feeling stressed and not too great about himself, so despite himself he had thrown on a pair of gym shorts, and a shirt and left his house without telling either of his parents, deciding he would walk the busy streets of downtown to try and clear his head.

About halfway to the destination he had decided on, which was his favorite cafe, a boy bumped into him.

Roman immediately noticed how pale the boy looked, and how his eyes seemed to be glossed over as he stared up at Roman. “Are you okay?” He asked, but instead of a verbal response the boys eyes rolled in the back of his head and his knees buckled, causing roman to quickly kneel and catch the boy before he hit the pavement.

Roman looked around, weighing his options and trying to decide what to do, before going on a limb and quickly picking the boy up, shocked at how thin and weightless he felt, and quickly began to hurry his way home.

When Roman walked into his house his parents were, less than happy.

“Roman Andre Sanders where have you been?!” Roman gave a cheeky grin as his father moved closer to scold him but stopped and gasped as he saw the boy in his arms.

“Hey there, pops.” Roman looked down at the boy in his arms as his pop took him.

“Roman who is this? What happened?!” He asked, rushing to lay the skinny boy on the couch, and removed the heavy bag on his back. Pressing a hand gently to his forehead he frowned and pulled it back. “God… he's burning up.”

“I um…” Roman took the time to awkwardly look at the boy, noticing multiple bruises on his pale wrists and up his arm. “I went on a walk, and he bumped into me, and then he uh, just sort of fainted and I panicked.” He watched as his father rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“Alright… Okay…” He took a deep breath. “Go get Logan, please. I’m gonna try and get him cooled off.” Roman nodded, walking to his other fathers room, knocking lightly before pushing the door open.

“Dad?” He asked, looking at his other parental unit, whos bangs  were currently pushed back, tie loosened slightly as he leaned over a book, seeming hyper focused.

However he broke that focus to look up at his son. “Yes Roman?” He asked, placing a bookmark and closing the book he had been reading.

“Um, I kind of went out, and bumped into someone, and then they passed out and I panicked and brought them here and Pops told me to come get you.” Logan blinked, trying to process the information for a moment before speaking.

“I’m sorry. I must've heard you wrong. You did what?”

“It's not as bad as it sounds I promise!” Roman watched as his father stood from his desk, rubbing his eyes.

“Me and Patton will discuss the dangers of this with you later Roman.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “For now where is this boy?”

“He’s in the living room.” He said, leading him back to where patton was resting a cold washcloth on the boys forehead, he had removed the jacket from his waist and was frowning slightly as he worked to try and cool the skinny boy down.

When Logan and Roman entered the room Patton looked up at them, letting out a small sigh. “Well, I think he's gonna be okay, I think he might have gone into heat stroke but his temperature isn't high enough he needed to be taken to the hospital.” Patron looked down at him. “However I don't think the heatstroke was the only reason for his collapse, he seems pretty malnourished and he looks like he hasn't slept in a while.”

Logan seemed to be examining the boy for a moment before speaking. “I think it’s safe to assume that he hasn't come from somewhere that's safe for him. He's got bruises on his wrists and up his arms.”

Roman nodded, looking down at the boy, he couldn’t be much older then him, his features soft, yet the rest of his body was all skin bone.

“We should just leave him for now, I'll check his temperature again in a little bit but he should wake up soon.” Patton said, adjusting the washcloth on his forehead before stepping away and over to Logan, gently wrapping his arms around and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Logan sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Patton, kissing his head lightly, he knew how hard these things hurt him, all Patton ever wanted to do was save everyone from pain.

Roman gently sat at the end of the couch, looking at him worriedly, however for now it was just a waiting game until he woke up.

 

***

 

Virgil awoke with a start, his chest immediately heaving as he took in his surroundings, he wasn't at home, or a hospital, and he definitely wasn't in a park anymore.

He pressed a hand to his chest as his breathing and his heartbeat picked up, he felt like he was dying.

Oh go was he dying? His breathing got faster, tears starting to fill his eyes, blurring his vision and making him even more scared, now he couldn't see if someone was coming to him, he had no idea where he was, or who brought him here.

Oh god, oh no, he was gonna die.

Virgil started to rock himself, pathetically trying to calm himself.

Suddenly there was a weight on his shoulders, and he felt warm, and he started fo calm down slowly, arms still tightly wrapped around his legs, slowly starting to stop rocking.

He took a moment before he felt safe enough to look up, when he did he was met with a man, blue eyes shining with worry, reddish brown hair a mess over his glasses.

“Hey there kiddo.” He said, voice soft and quiet as to not alarm him. “My name is Patton. I’m not gonna hurt you alright? I just need you to answer a couple questions for me.”

Virgil nodded softly. “O-okay.” Patton smiled at him, obviously happy with him.

“Awesome! First, can you tell me your name?” Virgil looked down at his hand, shifting slightly.

“Virgil.” He muttered, avoiding Pattons gaze.

“Alright. Do you know what year it is?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“2018.”

“Great! Do you know the month?”

“Uh… It’s May right?” Patton nodded.

“Alright, one more, do you know who the president is?” Virgil groaned in response.

“A cheeto.” That earned him a laugh from Patton, who was grinning brightly.

“Not the correct answer but it’s close enough I’ll take it.” Patton moved from kneeling beside him and sat next to him.

“Well Virgil, you’re probably confused but you don’t seem to have any major amnesia.” Patton made sure to keep his distance from the boy, trying to make sure he was comfortable and safe. “Well, maybe I can ease a bit of your confusion. Like I said my name is Patton, I have a husband named Logan, and a son Roman. Roman went out for a walk and ran into you when you collapsed so he brought you here. You’re pretty malnourished but the cause of your collapse was mostly likely heatstroke.”

Virgil nodded softly as he listened. “Right… Okay…” He looked around the room for a moment. “Um, am I allowed to leave?”

Patton glanced at him for a moment before sighing. “The thing there is, I would like for you to stay. I can tell that you aren’t coming from the best of places and I think it would be best for you here.”

Virgil tensed up a bit. “I-I mean…” He looked down. “I don’t want to be a bother to you.”

Patton shook his head. “No! Not at all! You won't bother us at all okay?”

Virgil looked down, nodding softly. “I… I guess I can stay…” Patton grinned widely.

“Great!!!” He stood, holding a hand out for him. “Why don’t you come and meet Logan and Roman, i think you’ll like them.”

Virgil looked at him cautiously, but upon seeing his wide grin he sighed and stood slowly, attempting to keep himself from getting lightheaded after being so weak from collapsing.

Patton let his hand drop, assuming the boy was uncomfortable with touch and making that a mental note before he led him into the kitchen, where Logan was sat, a couple papers in front of him, glasses lowered slightly as he looked through them, Roman was sat across from him, phone in hand as he scrolled quietly through his social media.

“Of course you two would be keeping to yourselves!” Patton said.

“Actually pops.” Roman said, grinning as he looked up from his phone to Patton and Virgil. “He’s the one who began ignoring me, i needed something to do.”

Patton sighed. “Come on Logan! Your papers can wait, you should be talking to us!” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses and looking up at them.

“Patton I have sessions tomorrow, my clients rely on me and I need to look over these notes.” He looked over at Virgil, raising an eyebrow and watching the boys awkward and anxious body language for a moment before he spoke again. “Well, i guess i can put them away for now.”

Logan slipped a few loose papers into a folder and closed it up, setting it aside before standing and walking over to Virgil, slightly shorter than him and gave him a small smile. “Hello, I’m Logan, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Virgil stared at his hand for a moment, cautious and worried look on his face before slowly shaking his hand.

“I…” Virgil’s voice shook slightly, nervousness filling his face. “Virgil.” He said.

“Oh. Like the Roman poet yes?” Virgil flinched slightly.

“Yeah… My mom loved poetry.” Virgil looked down at his feet, trying to avoid speaking more about his mother.

Logan shared a look with Patton before looking at Virgil again, however before he could speak Roman did.

“Well, Virgil, would you like something to eat?” He asked. “My name is Roman by the way, and I’ve been told i make a mean sandwich.” Roman winked, causing Virgil to cover his mouth as he let out a tiny chuckle.

Roman, feeling slightly proud for making him laugh, even if only slightly. “I’m really not hungry but… Thank you.”

Patton glanced at Logan, a bit worriedly but neither piped up.

“Well that’s nonsense!” Roman grinned as he stood. “Surely you have to be hungry, you’ve been asleep for quite some time.” He held his hand out to Virgil. “Come, you can tell me about yourself and we can make something light for your stomach. How about that?”

“Roman I don’t think-“ Patton started, but stopped when Virgil slowly, shakily, reached his hand out and took Romans.

“O-okay.” He said, cursing himself in his head for being so willing to go with this man.

But he saved his life, well maybe it wasn’t that serious but still, that and he was just… Charming, so charming.

So Virgil followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
